1. Field of the Invention
Archers need a means for carrying arrows when in the field and such means should allow for ease of transportation as well as protection of the arrows themselves, and ease of retrieval of the arrows when needed. A variety of arrow quivers have been designed which fulfill these requirements. Some quivers have been designed for mounting to the bow. Advantage of the bow mounted quiver is the ready availability and retrieval of additional arrows when a second or third attempt is required in rapid succession while shooting.
Many bow and arrow hunters actually hunt from blinds usually set up above ground in tree branches. In such situations improvement in handling and accuracy is achieved if the bow is not burdened by a quiver, yet there is a demand for immediate and ready access to additional arrows from a quiver. The best procedure would be to allow for the removal of the bow mounted quiver and remounting same to a convenient branch of the tree in the blind.
2. Prior Art
This invention describes such a device. Prior art as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,522 teaches a screw mounted device, which may be threaded into a tree trunk or other threadable material and a quiver mounted into it. The disadvantage of such a device is that it requires manual mounting of the threaded device into the tree, the difficulty of which would depend on the dexterity of the hunter user, the hardness of the wood and the availability of tools. The present invention teaches a device which is simpler, easier to use and which overcomes both the need for tools and the brute strength which is often necessary in the previous art. The present invention is environmentally friendly as it does not result in any damage to the trees or posts.